I Got Your Back If You Got Mine
by Invader Cole
Summary: Amy is the dominant twin. Dominant over her younger twin Sammy and always will be. However, when the dominant twin finds herself injured and unable to move. Her cheerful sister must step in to be the new guardian. After pahkitew the two struggle to survive and get back to civilization; [Sammy, Ezekiel]
1. Amy and Sammy

What was it like getting blasted out of a canon? It felt as if your entire life was rushing past you and all you could do was watch. Her name was Sammy not Samey, she is the younger twin of Amy. Everything seemed too be going well for her at the time and it was a day later that her sister Amy took that all from her. She was pretty sure she was going to die, she didn't even take the time too think about it earlier, probably just too happy to be away from Amy. To note the latter was cursing at her as they hurdled through the air.

Time got funny when your near death.

Sammy herself was sure she would have died by suicide from the past. Only her will too keep living for some reason kept her going, but she still took pleasure in cutting herself. A knot twisted through her stomach, she worried for Jasmine if her friend could keep on going in the hell that is Chris McLean. The yelling on Amy and the wind shirking through her ears until finally she hit the ground. Like the sky on top of her she blacked out.

Amy had no idea how she herself wasn't dead or how she was even conscious. She did know that at the moment her body was not listening too her. It was weird how she hadn't even felt anything broken yet she couldn't move. She blamed Samey, if she would only stop being a sore loser and accept her defeat then NON of this would happen.

"Samey you are so stupid, if you want to die that's fine but never bring ME into it " she didn't know if she could hear her, but it was worth getting the words instead of staying up and not moving Amy went to the conclusion of sleeping.

_(Amy's dream)_

_Amy woke up to sirens and flashing lights. She thought it must have been about her sister Sammy, are there way home from school a man came out of a car and approached them. Her offered both of them a ride home, Amy being the older sister knew it wasn't a smart. Sammy wasn't any the wiser and took the ride even when Amy told her not too. When she came home she found Sammy wasn't there yet, later when she told her parents what happened they sent her too her room and called the authorities._

_Amy was being curious so she hid behind the couch and listened on the conversation._

_"Sorry … but all the evidence points too your daughter being kidnapped"_

_(End of dream)_

Amy woke up with a soar throat. She still couldn't move, but she was now in a different position from before. She then looked at her sister by a built fire, Sammy turned too her.

"Hey Amy your awake" said Sammy.

"Shut up Amy" retorted Amy. She then closed her eyes trying to go back too sleep, she took note of the firm hands on her shoulders helping her sit up. Nausea hit her like a brick and a bad gag of coughing started. She then vomited, later looking at the containment of her stomach in front of her. Thankfully her sister started to pat her back firmly.

She caught up her breathing and then looked at her kind sister. "Samey do you remember the kidnapping" she asked.

The look of confusion came too Sammy's face. "Kidnapping? What?"

"Never mind" Amy went back to sleep ignoring any further question from her sister.

* * *

That was a weird question Amy just asked. She never remembered any type of kidnapping or Amy even doing something like that too her. She kept mental note of everything just in case she ever wants too put it in the suicide note. She swept it under the rug thinking it was the cold getting too her. She had too get back too more important matters, she needed to get food, but she couldn't just leave Amy. Amy was in no condition too move so taking her was not an option. She wasn't particularly sure what was in these woods so leaving and coming back was also not an option.

Rustling in the bushes then came. Sammy picked up a stick from the fire ready too fight off anything that came by. When the shadowy figure came out she charged forward and beat him with the stick.

"Ow! Ow! STOP beating me with a stick, yo!"

* * *

**So do you guys like this new version better. It has more of a plotline than the original so I like this better. With this new version they are not on boney Island, but a different island not exactly so far from pahkitew. One more thing Ezekiel is NOT feral. Without anything else to explain this is the end until next chapter.**

**~Cole D. soul**


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy had recognized the figure as Ezekiel; who didn't look feral anymore. She never met him in person, but she watched him in the other seasons of total drama. When she realized it was him she felt bad, he had already been through so much torture and humiliation. The last thing he needed was this.

"Sorry" said Sammy helping the boy up. "I didn't know it was you"

"Its cool,eh" said Ezekiel, he then realized what he came here for. "Oh I forgot can you save me, I woke up on this island with no idea how I got here"

Sammy was slightly shocked, did he not remember the feral faze. From the way he was scratching his head and looking around, that was looking like the case. She decided not to tell him for now and give him the answer he wanted. "Sorry Ezekiel, me and my sister" Sammy pointed to Amy asleep. "Got blown her by a canon"

Ezekiel laughed a bit. "A canon, eh, you two must be really extreme" he was pleased when Sammy laughed back with him. This was the first time he actually had a normal conversation with a girl, speaking of which. He just noticed her gender and the fact she was enjoying his company? Maybe there was something wrong with her.

Sammy laughed at the boys joke. He wasn't really what he was made to be on the show, he was nice. She could relate to him; he was tortured by Chris, while she was tortured by…!… Amy! "Ezekiel I need a big favor" said Sammy.

"Sure what is it" asked Zeke.

Good she had his attention. "Long story short my sister got injured when we landed. I don't even think she can lift a finger. We need food and water … can you please get that for us"

"Yes sir" Ezekiel ran off, it only took him until he was too far gone when he realized what he called her. Hopefully she didn't notice, he wouldn't want to lose her too fast. Now that he thought about it, he never got her name. All he knew so far was she is angel faced and has a voice as sweet as candy.

* * *

"Yes sir" Ezekiel ran off.

Sir? What! Did he think she was a boy? She wasn't the type to jump to conclusions so she would talk to him about it later. That is if he came back, she probably shouldn't have sent him back out there. For now she had to worry about Amy.

She laid the unconscious woman on the ground, she actually looked sweet when she sleeped. She wasn't sure how long it would take for help to come, that is if help is coming. Maybe she could build a raft back to civilization. But the first rule of survival was to stay put.

Amy all of a sudden started puking again, she ran up to her and patted her back. "Its okay Amy let it all out"

When Amy finished she gently laid her back on the ground. She tried her best to make the ground more comfortable for her. Sammy at some point realized what she was doing. She is protecting and caring for Amy the person who tortured her her entire …life? Her mind drifted to what Amy had said earlier about a kidnapping.

She was farfetched at first believing it had something to do with the head trauma. But that didn't stop her from thinking about it, it was more difficult to remember something than she thought. She got slight memories of staying in a unfamiliar home with a unfamiliar face. That was all so far, she could talk to Amy about it later.

Sammy looked back down at Amy; she looked uncomfortable. She was feeling uncomfortable herself, so she snuggled up next to her like when they were kids. From her point of view she couldn't see it, but Amy smiled.

"Good night Amy" whispered Sammy.

* * *

Ezekiel went through the forest searching for anything to eat or drink. Living on the farm he knew fruit would be the best decision. Luckly he found some coconuts hanging from a leafy branch, he climbed up and snagged just enough for everyone. He thought about getting more with the nights of endless hunger coming back to him. But now wasn't the time to get greedy he had to think for everyone, not just him.

Ezekiel walked back to camp following the fire. When he got there he saw Sammy and Amy asleep next to each other. He put the fire out, slightly disappointed at Sammy. He knew you should never fall asleep with the fire on, that's not what smokey the bear taught you. Without further complaints he put the fire out and decided to take a nights watch.

Even with most of the watch was on Sammy; the moon brightened her face. He could easily tell her and her sister apart. He didn't know how he just did, something about her gave him a feeling inside.

* * *

**Yeah so Ezekiel is here too with no memory of being feral. Sammy still loves Amy despite the torture. Ezekiel is crushing on Sammy, while the latter isn't sure herself. I don't know why I just see Sammy and Ezekiel as a cute couple. You can easily pin point there similar personality traits. So until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy was the first to wake up to the sun in her eyes. She checked her body for any possible injuries while she was asleep. She then looked at her sister Amy who is having a nice nap with a sweet smile on her face. "Sleep tight sis" Sammy whispered to her.

"Your awake, eh" Ezekiel said. Sammy looked over to him to see he has three opened up coconuts waiting for them. Before walking over to the 'homeschooled', Sammy tapped her sister in hopes of waking her up. "Amy come on you have to get up… Amy come on you have to eat" Amy still refused to get up. Ezekiel came up to the 'nice twin' and helped waking her sister.

"What should we do" asked Sammy.

"Back on the farm my mom used to get me and my brothers up with a bucket of water, eh" Zeke told her.

"Are you sure, she could wake up really mad"

"Its looking like the only way, but she is your sister"

Sammy had to think. Amy didn't want (or just couldn't) get up, Ezekiel says a bucket of water could work. But then Amy would be mad if she did, but it could get her up. But then… "Ouch! All this thinking is hurting my head" cried Sammy. She then felt the warm touch of a hand on hers. She looked to see it was Ezekiel.

"She's your sister even if she is older. Right now your the big sister and you have too look out for her" Ezekiel told her.

Sammy smiled at his assurance. "Thanks Zeke your right" Sammy grabbed what little water they had and in 1…2…3.

Splash!

Amy directly woke up coughing up the water, Sammy helped her out by patting her back. Amy grunted and was now aware of the world again. Amy had a little trouble seeing, but she could easily tell there was Sammy and someone else. "Why would you do that Samey!"

"Sorry, but you have to eat" Sammy pleaded.

Amy was irritated and sick. She didn't want to except food from her younger sister then again she didn't want to starve. Looking at the pros and cons she knew it would be best if she ate. Even if it was from Samey, the terrible sister.

"FINE give me my food" she came up to her with a open coconut of course she wasn't to happy about this. "Why is this freak! here. Did we land on a island of freaks Sammy? because if we did!…"

Sammy opened her mouth to say something important, but Ezekiel beat her to the punch. What she didn't know is that it wasn't about the same thing. Ezekiel dumped Amy's coconut on top of her, needless to say is that he is infuriated. If he was any type of feral at the moment he wouldn't hesitate to put this girl in her place.

"What the hell did you just do to me. You will apologize and clean me up right now" demanded Amy.

"How about you shut up smartass!" Shouted/demanded Zeke.

Amy jumped at this.

"Why the hell would you go around and abusing your sister all day. Especially when she does nothing, but show you respect. Everyday since you've been here she took care of you before she took care of herself."

"Shut up!"

"She told me about you and frankly I don't approve" continued Zeke.

Amy glared at Sammy who grabbed her arm in nervousness.

"All you do is nag her about how inferior she is ,ugly, stupid, or useless. Well who the hell are you to talk about her. I might not be that bright, but I think I know what a IDENTICAL twin is."

"I said shut up"

"Well let me tell you something. Disrespecting your sister isn't going to make you look good. In fact it makes you look like a complete in total ASS. "

Ezekiel charged off having nothing else to say. He couldn't even look at Amy without wanting to punch her and he couldn't punch a girl.

Sammy had never heard someone stand up for her like that before. Ezekiel must really care about her if he had to blow his top like that. She walked up to Amy who is still paralyzed.

"What do you want! How about you just go off with your boyfriend" pouted Amy.

"Look Amy I know what Ezekiel said might seem like the truth …" Sammy was derailed.

"You agree with HIM. Just go away Samey" Ordered Amy.

Sammy didn't want to bother her anymore. So she would let her cool off and bring her back some more food. She would go check on Ezekiel to see how he was doing, before she left she looked back at Amy. She was crying real tears. She knew her sister is becoming a better person she knew because she called her Sammy earlier.

* * *

**Was Ezekiel in the right for telling Amy off or did he go a bit to far. After a couple of chapters I think I will bring a few more pahkitwe characters in. Thanks for reading if you like this please leave a review! **

**-Love Cole D. soul**


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy walked up to her crying sister; Amy didn't bother to acknowledge her. Sammy cleaned up the tears and then gave, Amy a big sister hug. Amy had never felt this comfort before, but that didn't mean she hated it. She loved it, she loved the love she was getting from her sister. It was all given to her by one simple thing called a hug.

Their hug didn't last much longer; Sammy released her and they met each others blue gaze. Amy didn't know what to say. After all the crap she put her sister through, Sammy still loved her. She loved, Sammy to, but she had her reasons for such things. But she knew that if she wanted to keep her sister and destroy this cloud of grief over her head. Then she had too do one thing…

"Sammy, sit down you should really listen to this story" Amy said.

"What did you just call me" Sammy asked.

"Sammy that's your name. Not Samey. Now listen to this story" Amy told her.

… she would have to tell the truth.

* * *

Ezekiel kicked a near by rock; he had to let off some steam. However kicking the rock just wasn't enough. "HAAAAAAA" That yell helped. He hated it; he hated being treated like crap. Being treated with so much disrespect is what led him to being a feral beast. He attacked everyone and even tried too kill Chris. Then there was that day…

_(Flashback)_

_Ezekiel loved being feral he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. He ate rabbits, had super smell, acid breath, and most of all he was free from the hell known as Total Drama. He clearly wasn't fit for a normal life; he recalled his farm now and then, but he knew he couldn't return. Besides Boney Island was basically his old farm: except replace his brothers with mutants, his mother with Larry, and his bed with a rock. Bing baby he had his new home._

_He jumped through some bushes chasing a juicy looking rabbit. The rabbit was crafty and fast, but he wasn't faster than Zeke. He tailed down the rabbit into a corner; his mouth drooled imaging the taste._

_Clang!_

_A cage suddenly fell over him. He put his hands on the bars trying to get out. Next thing he knew something poked him in the butt; Ezekiel then became drowsy before he completely past out he could see the image of a man with a cleft chin._

_…_

_He slightly woke up the first thing he see's are lights. Lights everywhere then came the man in the white mask … wait! That is Chef._

_"Don't worry kid. I'll just put you back to sleep" Chef again vaccinated him. Immediately putting, Ezekiel back to sleep._

_…_

_He woke up again; he couldn't even tell how long it's been. He was in a cage again. What hell was he living in. His question was answered when he came face to face with the devil himself, Chris McLean._

_"What do you want" Ezekiel asked; quickly covering his mouth afterwards. He wasn't able to speak in a long time now it came out of nowhere._

_"Surprised, Zeke? You should be" Smiled Chris. "You see, Zeke by putting you through a lot of treatment. You how now once again normal … for you"_

_"Couldn't you just leave me alone. I HATE you and I HATE your stupid show. You made me a freak for your amusement." Yelled Ezekiel._

_Chris took a sip of his coffee. "Hey! you were the one who wanted to stay in World Tour, but we all make mistakes. Anyway time to get to business."_

_"NO? I'm not going to listen to a thing you have too say." Ezekiel turned around and put his hat over his head._

_"It's about your family bro." Those words he said got Zeke's attention. "Now let me explain, I am bringing in newbies for a new season. I thought it would be fun to see them tortured … by you. All you have too do is go feral again and BAM we got an episode. What do you say?"_

_"What does this have too do with my family?" Ezekiel could care less about what Chris had in mind._

_Chris's smile grew even bigger. "To make sure you will do it not only do I buy your families farm. But I also kicked them out. So as long as you do as I say they can have it back" Ezekiel grabbed Chris shirt from inside and then repeatedly banged his face into the bars. Ezekiel had put all the anger he had into it; blood gushed from Chris forehead. This went on until Chef came to break it up._

_"That is it! You can forget about the farm AND YOUR FREEDOM!" _

_Three interns came and shot Ezekiel with tranquilizer darts. Things went dark for him once again. He later woke up on an island shore. He didn't know where and he could honestly care less. He was now an outcast; now he could never face his real family again. Ezekiel traveled the island just to travel; He hadn't bother to look for food. In a way he just wanted to die._

_About his fifth day in he had heard voices. He thought he was the only person here, but apparently not. He checked it out; both appeared to be girls, just his luck when was he good with girls? He was intrigued by one at least. He watched her care for her sister (which was obvious to even him), she single handedly built a fire. Wow she was really something. He stood and observed until apparently he tripped and then discovered. The rest is history._

_(End of flashback)_

He thought is all over, that's all it took was some time to himself. He couldn't apologize to, Amy though. Sammy is the first real friend he had, so he can never forgive the one that disrespects her. As odd as it felt it looked out at sea; his mouth dropped open. Was his eye's screwing with him? Nope! It was really there.

"I have to go tell, Sammy." Ezekiel ran off.

* * *

Amy bit her lip. Would she really dare to tell her sister her terrible fate. Could she really process something that horrifying? Her mind had full detail on it now, so why not? She had to, she had to, she had to. "Sammy, I don't know if you remember this, but it happened a day we were coming home from school. Me and you were just little kids."

Sammy crossed her arms. She couldn't tell if her sister was building a lie or telling the truth.

"I can remember it like it was yesterday, it won't leave my mind. We walked home from school a man approached us he asked if we wanted a ride. We both said no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed both of us and tried to put us in his car; no matter how hard we kicked, scream, and hollered he wouldn't let go. I was able to get a lucky bite in and he let me go, but he still got you."

Sammy couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"When you were gone, I didn't know what to do. I felt like I lost the most important thing in my life, I was… suicidal. They found you a month later, when we reunited all we did was cry and cry that whole night. But then are parents stepped in."

"What happened?" Sammy asked.

Amy continued. "They didn't want you to remember anything like that. They put you away for awhile; they traumatized you to believe it was a dream. I hated them for that, but the real reason I treat you the way I do because …" The walls broke and a flood of tears followed. "I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN. I THOUGHT IF I PUT YOU DOWN AND KEPT YOU UNDER ME, YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY SAMMY!"

Sammy's flood of tears followed. They both hugged each other and didn't let go. They loved each other and would never let go. Ezekiel came up to this very touching moment, he could wait to tell them the good news later. For now just let them be sisters.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too dark for anybody. I read ways, Amy is jealous of Sammy, so I took my take on why she's mean to her. What's the good news, Ezekiel has? You'll have to wait and see. If you liked please review. -Love Cole D. soul**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy had done it. She had made amends with her sister after all these years. She couldn't believe it at first; Sammy had forgiven her so easily like she was apologizing for nothing. Was she really made at her? Of course she was, she had to be. Amy admitted even if she had good intentions there good be no real excuse for taking her actions too far.

"Sammy I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" Amy pleaded; Sammy opened her mouth to speak, but Amy continued. "I am I terrible sister if you can't forgive me and want nothing else to do with me I understand completely. I just want you to know…"

Sammy bare hand covered her mouth. "Amy I've already forgiven you. I admit I was ticked off back at the island and I just wanted some respect for once. But I could never hate you we're sisters" Sammy smiled letting go of Amy's mouth. She meant every word of it she cared for her sister and deep down she knew her sister cared for her.

Amy hugged Sammy once more feeling the warmth of love. "We are not sisters"

Sammy's eye's momentarily widened. Did she really just say that?

"We are sisters for life" Amy finished.

Sister's for life and no longer sisters of black and white. Their hug could've lasted so much longer however Amy fell down her sickness retaking affect. Ezekiel quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. Sammy then comes up and feels her sisters forehead it is still hotter than ever. They both carried her back to the poorly made resting spot; Amy was against every moment of this.

"Sammy stop. I'm fine trust me it's just a little fever" Amy tried to convince.

Sammy nodded her head not convince it the least. "Amy no you are sick and if you keep pushing yourself your gonna die"

"Sammy I am the older sister and…"

"Even the oldest can't control everything" Sammy crossed her arm's ending the argument.

Ezekiel was surprised on how well Sammy handled the situation. She handled the argument like a champ. She was not as naive as she looked; Sammy is tough, smart, and sweet, the whole package.

* * *

_Ezekiel's diary entry_

_Sammy is so cool, eh. I never knew that a girl could be so strong and smart. I decided before the we get off this island I'm going too tell her how I feel._

_End of diary entry_

* * *

He laughed at excitement earning confused looks from the twin's. Ignoring this Ezekiel put his hand over Sammy's forehead. "You feelin okay Sammy"

"Yeah, Zeke why wouldn't I" She asked confused.

"If your sister is this sick I can only imagine how bad you feel, eh"

Her eye's popped open awkwardly. "No Zeke I mean … wait what do I mean" Sammy took a moment too gather her thoughts. "That's not how being a twin works"

"Oh" He realized. "My bad just looking out for you, eh"

"Thanks" Sammy blushed.

Ezekiel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. There was silence, then Ezekiel reached to the far corners of his mind remembering what he originally came back for. "Guy's! I just remembered we can all get out this place" He announced.

"Really how" First asked Sammy.

"Yeah farm boy tell us how" Amy asked.

Shortly glaring at Amy; Ezekiel continued explaining his discovery. "There's a ship not far from the beach. If we can just get it's attention we are out of here"

He just made there day. Getting out of _here_ was defiantly a priority; Amy could get the medical attention she needed. Everyone could go home and get back to their lives. There was just the problem of Amy, she can't keep moving so much.

Sammy hatched up a plan to benefit them all. "Okay these is what we're going to do. Ezekiel I need you too stay with Amy. I'm going to signal the ship down to us"

Ezekiel's eye's jumped at that order; he took a look down at Amy. When she turned too him, he quickly looked away. Amy frowned knowing exactly why he was doing this.

* * *

_Amy's diary entry_

_I admit that me and Ezekiel didn't start off right. I guess I could say sorry, but if he forgives me or not isn't my concern. I'm trying too fix the relationship with my sister not him._

* * *

Ezekiel's diary entry

I don't like Amy and if I could I would leave her. She's lucky that she's Sammy's sister otherwise I would feed her too fang myself, eh.

* * *

Sammy's diary entry

Please don't let this decision be a bad decision. It's my first real time being a leader and I hope I'm not doing a bad job. Between taking care of Amy and crushing on Ezekiel, it's hard too focus. I wish I had Jasmine here too tell me what to do.

End of diary entry's

* * *

Sammy blinked a few times before resuming. "Look I know you two might not be on the best terms" Ezekiel and Amy exchange glances. "But try too realize the sooner we're out of here. The sooner you two never have too see each other again" Sammy started to walk off before turning back. "Also at least try and get along" With that she was gone.

After her departure, Ezekiel picked a shark's tooth out his pocket. Then started to carve some wood he picked up. "So do you like carving?" Amy asked him. She felt the need to start a conversation. Ezekiel wasn't having any and didn't even bother too look back at her. "Nice shark tooth … come on at least say something"

"Fine. This shark tooth was a gift from my old brother, Fang. Anything else you WANT" Ezekiel glared.

"I don't know, you still gonna be a JERK" Amy glared.

* * *

_Amy's diary entry_

_I try too be nice to him and that's how he treats me. Then he can forget IT. Last time I show farm boy some hospitality!_

* * *

_Ezekiel's diary entry_

_Amy just tried too be my friend all of a sudden, bitch please, eh. _

* * *

"Ow!" Amy grabbed her head in pain.

"She probably shouldn't be yelling with that headache, eh" Ezekiel advised.

"Whatever what do you care! …ow!" Amy said in pain once more.

At that moment, Ezekiel noticed something moving through the bushes. He recognized it well enough even with that fuzzy memory. Amy noticed it too, but couldn't tell what it was. Fang then rose from the ground looking more menacing then ever.

"SHA… SHA… SHA… SHA" Shuttered the terrified Amy. "SHARK"

"Fang, what's up my brother" Greeted the happy Ezekiel. "You wouldn't believe the time I had, eh"

Fang darkened his eye's just before lifting Ezekiel. The mutant shark took one smell of the boy before tossing him away in disgust. Despite him being a mutant, he still recognized others by smell and this was not the Ezekiel he knew. In fact …

"Scott!" Drooled Fang.

Fang snapped at Ezekiel who was lucky enough to dodge by instinct. Fang smiled again before Ezekiel realized what was going on.

"PULL ME UP, PULL ME UP, PULL ME UP" Hollered Amy. Ezekiel pulled Amy up from the ground. Fang's jaws crunched where Amy was the second later. Fang growled before chasing after them, Amy held on tighter to Ezekiel. She wasn't going too die today!

"I'M NOT SCOTT, YO" Yelled Ezekiel.

"I'M NOT DINNER"Yelled Amy

* * *

Sammy reached the shore and just like Ezekiel said. There was a boat and not too far away. As much as she wanted too scream in joy that would have too wait. "Okay how am I supposed too get their attention. I don't have a flair gun and they won't be able too hear me scream. I guess I should swim for it" Just as Sammy was about too take a dive she heard screams of terror.

"I'M NOT SCOTT, YO"

"I'M NOT DINNER"

"Ezekiel? Amy? I'm coming!" Sammy began her run forgetting about the boat completely. Running through the woods a few pieces of clothes tore off. She brushed past spiderwebs and thorns. After all of that she finally made it back at the campsite only too find they weren't there.

"Oh, no what could've happened?" She questioned.

Beginning her race again she dashed off.

* * *

Ezekiel had gotten a good distance away from Fang at the moment. He still paced his steps for future benefits.

"Could you put me down now" He looked down to see, Amy still in his arm's.

Ezekiel sighed before putting Amy on her feet. Only too lift the cheerleader on his back, to Amy's dismay. "I thought I said …" She started.

"Sorry, no can do. Your still sick and I'm not cruel enough for that" Ezekiel told her.

Ezekiel began the walk again, opposite direction of Fang.

"So was it like this when you were competing?" Asked Amy

"Maybe, just a bit,eh" Muttered Ezekiel. He blinked and appeared to be frightened. He stood upright, and rearrange his look with a cocky smile. "Back in Egypt, I was kicking some serious Beatle butt. I had all those suckers running for their lives"

"Yeah right" Replied Amy. Obviously not believing a word of it. "This sucks how did I even get in this situation? I thought I paid my karma"

"I don't think so" Ezekiel snickered. "Have you seen total drama before? Heather paid her karma for three straight seasons, eh. But I don't think she ever tortured her sister" Ezekiel looked back at Amy, she looked down in the dumps a tear wincing from her face. "Whoa, did I…"

"Don't even bother" Amy demanded. "I can't believe what I did either. Maybe I could've handled it better, but godd damn she's my sister and I love her! I won't anyone tell me otherwise"

Ezekiel shook his head. Making sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing. "So you really want to fix your relationship?"

"Of course"

"Then I'm sorry" Ezekiel smiled.

* * *

_Ezekiel's diary entry_

_I have just got a new respect for Amy, eh. I really do feel like a jerk now. Maybe me and her could be friends after all! But first we had too get away from Fang and that was not easy. Trust me that shark is persistent, eh_

_End of diary entry_

* * *

Scott carried, Amy in front of a lake the the worst happened. A large splash bounded the two. Fang leaped from the water, now face to face with Amy and Ezekiel. They both shook in fear, before Ezekiel tried to punch him. Only for Fang to grab his fist and grin in delight. Fang opened his wide ready for his feast.

**WHACK!**

Fang's nose was red with pain. He looked at the culprit that turned out to be Sammy. The latter did something she thought she would never do, fight a shark. Fang rubbed his nose some more before growling at Sammy.

"Sammy run! You can't fight that thing!" Amy yelled. She was certain Sammy would die.

"I won't know if I don't try!" Sammy replied. She balled up her fist ready for a fight.

Fang lunged at her, Sammy shrieked before punching Fang in the nose once again. Then again, again, and again until Fang's nose itself was dripping with blood. The blood itself dripped in his mouth. This time his smile had death written all over it.

* * *

_Sammy's diary entry_

_I have to thank Jasmine for teaching me those moves. I just wish she thought me more than just that!_

_End of diary entry_

* * *

Sammy covered her face as, Fang lunged towards her. By instinct Ezekiel dropped Amy and lunged towards Fang. Having a monster twice his size pinned on the ground awakened something in Ezekiel. That feeling of being dominant, the predator, the strongest. It all came back flowing in his veins.

"Sup, Fang wanna play uncle" Asked Ezekiel before biting into Fang's nose. Pulling and tugging on it until he could feel it loose like a tooth. Sammy and Amy cringed as they watched the farmer slurp up his blood.

* * *

_Fang's diary entry_

_They always go for the nose! What is with these people and the god damn nose!_

_End of diary entry_

* * *

Ezekiel didn't stop there, he was having so much fun. One second he was holding Fang's arm and the next he stripped the socket. The mutant shark was taken down from little to no effort. So why did Ezekiel want more?

"Come on Fang get up. I want to see you suffer more" Ezekiel softly kicked the the passed out body of Fang. That soft kicking then turned more violent. "**Get up or die"**

"Ezekiel stop!" Sammy in a field of tears ran up and hugged Ezekiel. Hugging his back side tighter and tighter like she didn't want to lose him. "Ezekiel I know this isn't you. Your sweet and a caring person. Please don't turn into a monster!"

Ezekiel's steady breathing took place. Snapping back to reality and hearing Sammy's tears. He looked down seeing a beaten down, bloody Fang. What had he turned into? Did he hurt Sammy. He didn't really know what to do or what to think. All he could was wrap Sammy's arm's around him. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I promise I won't ever make you cry again"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was feeling a lot better, her fever had disappeared. She could do so much on her own now and didn't have too feel useless. Especially after that Fang fiasco. It took a few minutes for her legs too wake up, how she missed moving them. But her celebration wasn't much without someone else. Sammy and Ezekiel had left earlier for other reasons.

_(Flashback)_

_"Are you sure your gonna be fine?" Sammy asked her._

_"Sammy I promise you that I'm feeling better." Amy told her. "Now you stop worrying and have fun on your date."_

_Sammy and Ezekiel blushed a bit. "It's not a date, just getting supplies." Sammy squeaked._

_Ezekiel grabbed her hand, his face still blushing red. "So we better get those supplies." He affirmed._

_"Yeah, supplies." She responded. "Bye Amy!" _

_After they ran off Amy scratched her chin. "You better take care of my sister, Ezekiel." She murmured._

_(End of flashback)_

"Great now I'm shipping." Amy chartered.

In all silence a rustling in the bushes disturbed her. 'Ugh!" Amy picked up a nearby stick, ready to whack whatever came out. Just as the figure jumped out she lunged towards it, 'Tht'. Whatever it was caught hold of her stick. She took the time too notice that it was nothing, but a small rabbit.

"A rabbit? I already had some Fang for breakfast so go away." Amy commanded. The rabbit paid no attention and muzzled up against her leg. Amy, opened her eye's in shock before looking down at the creature. "Shoo, shoo." Kicking the creature away she was sure it would leave. However she was more than wrong when the bunny came and surprisingly cuddled her leg.

"Just great." Amy complained. "A rabbit that's too stupid to process hate.… GO AWAY!" Out of frustration Amy stormed off with the bunny following her behind.

* * *

The sun had risen over a boulder, next to the lake Ezekiel laid with Sammy resting in his arm's. It was funny, they came too gather supplies. The next thing they knew Sammy was so worn out she actually collapsed on the ground.

Sammy was wide awake, but she enjoyed the comfort of Ezekiel's arm's. For her ever joining Total Drama, was the best thing she could've done. If she hadn't, she couldn't have never had this life changing experience. Becoming true sisters with Amy, finding a friend named Jasmine, and meeting Ezekiel.

Unlike anyone else she could see his inner self. It was just as beautiful as his outside self. He influenced her, fought for her. She never had someone fight for her before. He came very charismatic and was so loyal. Could she ask for anyone better? All she had to do was admit her feelings.

"Ezekiel, how did it feel?" Sammy asked.

"How did what feel?, eh." Ezekiel responded.

"I remember watching the first episode." Sammy started. "You were rejected by everyone and first voted off. How did you handle it?"

Ezekiel laughed a bit before looking back at Sammy. "I got over it, eh. I know what I said was wrong and I changed for the better. Even if nobody still didn't like me." Ezekiel took a moment of grief, before taking back he's joyful glee. "Then I remember my mom telling me I can find that person that like me for who I am, eh."

Sammy hide her face in, Ezekiel's jacket too cover her blush. "I like you for who you are. You could say that I really like you."

Ezekiel lifted up her head with the brightest smile on his face. "You do?…because I like you too." Ezekiel had every intention on kissing her there. His lips asked for they tingled just with the thought.

Sammy knew she had to seal the deal. So she just said whatever came first to mind. "So you'll be my first boyfriend." She admitted. After hearing what she said, she wanted to smack herself! That sounded so wrong.

Ezekiel looked at the girl in shock. "You never had a boyfriend before?"

"No, guys always liked Amy more than me. Or they would just use me to get to her." Sammy admitted.

Ezekiel couldn't believe it. Someone so sweet and cute would ever be single. But then he remembered she had Amy for a sister, but he recently come too good terms with that twin. "Don't worry Sammy, I promise you'll have the best boyfriend experience, eh."

By this time they could look into each others eye's. Seeing what they both been truly wanting for a long time. "As long as your there it will be the best experience."

They both moved in for a kiss. Their lips met halfway.

…

…

"So that was a kiss." Noted Sammy.

"Yep." That was all Ezekiel could say. He liked, Sammy probably more than he was supposed too. As long as he was around no one would ever hurt her. Even if that person was himself. "_I promise that I'll always be there. No matter what."_

* * *

Later the newly couple walked their way back to camp. Ezekiel and Sammy couldn't stop looking at each other all the way there. The first thing they encountered was Amy petting a bunny in her lap.

"Amy, am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Sammy asked.

"I named her Paris, she just wouldn't leave. So I thought why not keep here." Amy said petting the bunny on her lap. Amy then walked up to the two with Paris in her hand. "So did you two hook up yet?"

"It's official." Sammy declared bringing Ezekiel in for a kiss.

"That's great!" Amy cheered.

That night they all celebrated. They forgot about being stuck on an island and partied the night away. They partied their butts off until they passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Samzekiel finally happened. Next chapter will focus more on Sammy and Amy. If my calculational are correct there is four chapters left before the end. I'm gonna miss working on this. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Coated in a thin layer on cold sweat, Amy's previously unconscious body shoots up. Her mouth lies open and her hands find their way to her aching head, her legs curl themselves in a chest. Before long the throbbing and shaking stops and she scans the area. Something odd, something different,… Sammy.

Why wasn't Sammy around? It was still early, so she couldn't have went and forged. Now she was alone with Ezekiel still asleep, but she still felt lonely. She didn't like being anywhere without her twin around. It sounded clingy, but she has her reasons. Despite everything she put Sammy through she still saved her; this predicament was their best experience because they both could be happy again.

She jumped to her feet and walks around, she almost immediately feels the cold air on her skin. She thought about partying a little less since the pain in her chest moved to her stomach. It didn't take long to find her; she's lying on the ground inches forward, in a stealthy way to her sister.

"Oh, hi Amy. What's up?" Sammy asked.

Her voice was so energetic, Amy began wondering if she was thinking of staying here. That's what she wanted so maybe that's what Sammy would want too. The situation wasn't that bad; they have plenty of food, possibly (there being some Fang left). "Hi Sammy, don't mind me I was just worried about you."

"Okay… so Amy I was thinking about building a raft." Sammy conjured. "We are running out of options and I think the best way too get out of here is to build a raft."

"I wouldn't think about it, Sammy. We should stay put and a rescue party will come for us." Amy argued.

Shocked, Sammy jumped back a bit. "What if they never come for us?! I'm betting you that no one even knows we're here."

Amy crossed her arm's and frowned. "I don't ca…" Amy stopped herself from finishing that sentence; she began to talk like the evil twin again. "And what if they don't? We still have food and shelter and each other! What else could you ask for?"

Sammy nodded her head in disappointment; she then grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Amy, understand that food won't last long and we don't even have a real shelter. (Why didn't we build one?) Even if we have each other now, we are still going to have each other then." Just by looking at her, she could tell that Amy still didn't understand. "Ugh, I'm going to go over it with Ezekiel and if he agrees then we're leaving."

* * *

At least Amy wasn't happy. Ezekiel agreed with Sammy and that meant she was out voted. She wasn't about to do something she didn't want. That how she ended up sitting on a rock while Ezekiel and Sammy built the raft.

"Hey aren't you going to help us,eh?" Ezekiel called to her.

Amy ignored him and gave a simple, "hmph." She continued petting Paris who felt like the only person she could talk to at this point. "Paris you agree with me don't you? They don't know what there doing. Maybe they should try listening to me more." The rabbit gave her a blank look as if it didn't understand a word.

Ezekiel seeing this had almost no idea what to think. Other than the fact Paris didn't look half bad and Amy could be crazy. He turned to Sammy who was clamping the logs to the pole. "Sammy I think you should talk to your sister, eh."

Sammy tightened up the logs before turning to him."I've tried already, but right now I think she needs some space." Sammy says. "She's still going through some stuff and… well, you know how she can be."

"Maybe she just needs a friend right now." He brought up.

"OH-NO!" Amy cried.

Sammy and Ezekiel immediately ran to her aid. When they found her she's in a fit of rage and tears of anger.

"Amy what happened?" Sammy asked.

"Paris just ran off into the woods out of nowhere." Amy pouted.

Sammy hugged her sister, good giving the comfort she needed. "Don't worry, I'll help you find her. Ezekiel you stay here and finish the raft." She started to walk off with Amy until something hit her. This something had her turn back towards Ezekiel. "You can do that right?"

Ezekiel nodded. "I got this, eh. You just make sure on getting that tasty rabbit back." He dashed up towards Sammy and kissed her on the lips. Catching her by surprise and had her blushing like a daisy. After a few seconds he broke it with a 'pop'. "Just something for the road."

* * *

_Sammy's diary entry_

_Okay, I just have to say how kissing Ezekiel and being kissed by Ezekiel is now my favorite thing. He's so sweet and thoughtful. He might still show some feral signs, but it's nothing too big. I wonder what would happen if I got him and Shawn in the same room? Probably nothing good. Hmmm I wonder if Jasmine got with Shawn yet. I would be lying if I said I didn't like them together._

* * *

Sammy and Amy walked around in a unfamiliar part of the woods. There's nothing much other than a few sounds of creatures and the unearthly chill. Amy grumbled with every step that she took, she frowned, upset that she was put in a position where she felt so weak.

Sammy looked back and noticed this. "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy jumped at being addressed, or as much as she could considering the recent illness in her body. "I don't really want too stay here, okay! I said it, are you happy?!" Amy snarled. Sammy look at her very disappointed Amy noticed this and took the liberty to defend herself. "Before you even start you should know I have my reasons. This island Sammy, this island is where we finally came together as sisters. I feel like if we go home we will have to live are crappy life again. Everyone will be expecting the worst from me because I'm the bad twin. Honestly Sammy, your the only person I have ever been close to. Ever. And I'm pretty sure when we get back that will all change."

"Whoa, that's deep." Is all Sammy could say; she figured that her sister may have also suffered from low self-esteem. "Amy I don't really have much too say. Your right this island had to be the best experience for us. I know are home life isn't that good especially with mom…hating you. But come on if your worried about people expecting the worst from you. Just remember that change is possible."

Amy narrowed her eyes on her. "So you really, really, really, really forgive me?" Sammy nodded making Amy smile. "Good because now I have a confession. Paris was never really lost. In fact it was just so I could show you this." Amy turned around and pulled some bushes apart. A golden glow began to shine. Curious Sammy looked inside only to gap her mouth because she was lost for words.

She was presented with a garden overflowing with blue roses and two beautiful fat blue birds. Paris hopped out the garden with a rose in her mouth; she hopped to Sammy handing her the blue rose. Sammy picked it up then looked over at Amy who is smiling nervously.

"I know it's not much, but I know you like flowers and the color blue so," Amy stopped with Sammy ran up and hugged so much that it hurt. She felt the tears drop on her back from Sammy's eyes. "Thank you. I don't care what anyone says your the best sister a twin could have."

* * *

The twins smiled at each other all the way back. Their gazes finally jumped from each other when they found what Ezekiel had built.

"Huh' Ezekiel what is that?" Amy asked.

Ezekiel stepped aside and revealed his project. "I built Sammy's face." He presented a wooden raft that was built just like Sammy's face. Sammy didn't know if she should be flattered or creeped out. "I hope you like it, eh."

"Well I am…surprised." Sammy admitted. "Can it even float?"

"It doesn't have to be a boat, as long as it can stay afloat." Said Ezekiel.

"Please, no more references." Amy begged nodding her head in annoyance. "Now let's get out of here before something else finds us."

Amy, Ezekiel, and Sammy took the Sammy shaped raft for a ride. It would have been about two days since they left that island, but they all knew it would never be forgotten. Amy and Sammy had finally recoiled becoming the sisters that they're meant to be. Ezekiel had found the first girl that he not only liked, but loved. This unnamed island would never be forgotten.

* * *

The moon was about as big as Texas and it shined on the skin of are three travelers. Sammy snuggled against Ezekiel while Amy awkwardly watched the two across. "Would anyone mind if I sang a song?" Ezekiel asked.

"Knock yourself out." Amy said.

Ezekiel smiled then looked down at Sammy. "Okay, this story is about a special girl I love. I picked up my singing talents from World Tour so my rhyming has gotten better." Ezekiel took a deep breath before getting into tune. "Here goes nothing."

_"__I may never make a million bucks_

_Sorry love, but that's just my luck_

_I might not be able to buy you some land_

_Or a pair of gloves for your soft hands_

_And baby I know that its cold inside_

_To see you shiver hurts me deep inside_

_And even though I can't buy you a glove_

_I'll keep your hand warm with my sweet love"_

Ezekiel finished his song earning a round of applause from Amy. He looked at Sammy who was almost in tears with the song. He smiled apon her gaze before she kissed him on the cheek. It would've been the perfect moment if it wasn't for the explosion near by.

* * *

**A/N: So I have been absent for awhile. Honestly I put anything Total Drama on halt until I got back in the mood. Just two more chapters and that will end this fic. I'm excited! Now I must respond to the reviews.**

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **Thanks for the support. I always thought that Ezekiel and Sammy would make a good couple, looking at the similarities. But unless Ezekiel stops being feral in canon I doubt it will happen.

**Power Master Story Writer: **I wasn't expecting that chapter to get so much love, thank you. I just sorta went with flow in writing Samzekiel.

**Toaneo07 Version2.0: **Thank you, I think its pretty cool too.


End file.
